Blossomed (4)
Recap from last part: Rocky and Skye meet a fox named Bumbleberry, who has the ability to talk to trees. She decides to guide them to the South Mountain if they promise to help make her forest a nature preserve. Along the way, they meet Ariel the Floette. She guides them to Lilac. Will they reach her before the others in Adventure Bay do? The Tree Palace Bumbleberry: So... you're just going to talk to her? Skye: We sure are. Rocky: Then she'll stop the Summer and all the crazy plants and bring back Winter. Bumbleberry: My friends and the forest are depending on you two talking to her? Rocky: It will all work out. (Bumbleberry stops because she almost was spiked by a thorny plant) Ariel: Yeah, I bet she's the kindest, warmest, country-pup ever. (She walks right over a thorny plant) (She sits on it a strikes a pose) Take a picture! It will last! Skye: *Giggles* Maybe later, Ariel. Ariel: Okay. (She gets off the plant and continues ahead) (Rocky, Skye, and Bumbleberry look at the steep mountain cliff in front of them) Bumbleberry: It's going to be a steep climb. Rocky: I don't care! (He starts to climb the cliff) Bumbleberry: What are you doing? Rocky: *Grunts* I'm... going.... to see... Lilac.... no matter.... what! Bumbleberry: You're crazy! Skye: No he's not! He'd climb up mountains for her. Bumbleberry: That sounds like true love to me. Skye: It is true love! You've been alone too long. Bumbleberry: I am not alone. I have friends. Skye: The "Love Experts"? Bumbleberry: That's them... *under her breath* a lot of them.... Rocky: *pant* *pant* Am I.... almost there? (He barely climbed up the first rock) (He starts to slip) Whoooaaa!! Skye: Not again! Hang on, Rocky! (Skye jumps up to him and holds him up) (She can't hold him and they both begin to fall) Both: Whooaa! (Bumbleberry catches them) Rocky: Nice catch! Skye: Simple, you helped us because we're gone and you can have that nature preserve. Bumbleberry: That's 20% why I caught you. 80%, you both grown on me. Skye: Funny, I'm starting to grow on you. Rocky: That's what I like to see. Two girls so different yet so alike can still be friends. Ariel: I agree. But I don't know if this helps, but I saw a staircase up to something that Lilac made. Bumbleberry: Oh! Now you tell! Ariel: So it does help. Follow the pretty red flower. (They follow her to Lilac's tree palace) (They are in awe by it's beauty) Rocky: She... made that? Bumbleberry: She is the most beautiful tree ever. I'm gonna cried. *Sniffles* Skye: Go ahead. We won't judge you. ...anymore... (Ariel leads Rocky, Skye, and Bumbleberry up the stairs) Ariel: Go ahead and knock, Sugar Pup. Bumbleberry: Who's "Sugar Pup"? *Sniffles* Rocky: Ariel, how did you know Lilac calls me that? Ariel: She made me. I can see into the hearts of others. Now go ahead and knock. (Rocky raises his paw but stops) Knock. You can do it. Just tap the door with your paw. That's how you knock, in case you didn't know how to knock. (Rocky tries to knock, but it's really a moss drape) Rocky: Oh, that's a first. (Bumbleberry is about to enter) I think you should stay behind. She might be a little nervous around strangers after her power was revealed to all those people. Bumbleberry: But this is a palace and a tree. She's very proud to be Lilac's palace. Skye: Huh? Bumbleberry: The palace is a girl. Skye: Like I said. Huh? Bumbleberry: And her name's Serina. Skye: I'm not gonna even say it again. Ariel: Don't worry, Skye. (Bumbleberry) Rocky: Just give us a minute, Ariel. Ariel: Okay. (Skye and Rocky go through the moss curtain) One, two, Ariel and Bumbleberry: three, four, five.... Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts Pup Unity (Rocky and Skye look around the beautiful tree palace) Rocky: Lilac! It's us! Rocky and Skye! Lilac's voice: Skye? Sugar Pup? (They see Lilac walk into view) (They notice how different she looks) (Rocky stares at her in adoration) Skye: Wow, Lilac, you look different. But it looks good on you. And this place is amazing. Lilac: *calmly* Thank yuh, kindly. Ah ne'er knew what Ah was capable of. (Rocky stops staring at her all starry eyed) (Rocky and Skye both approach Lilac) Skye: Listen, I'm really sorry for-- (Lilac slowly backs up) Lilac: Ah'm sorry too, but y'all can go now. Rocky: But I wanted to tell you something. Lilac: Ah know, Sugar Pup. But y'all belong at the bay. Ah belong here, alone, where Ah can be myself without hurting anyone. Rocky: About that....-- Ariel: Sixty! (Ariel appears in the palace) Hi, I'm Ariel the Floette! Lilac: Ariel? Ariel: You created me. Lilac: And y'are alive? Ariel: I.... think so.... Rocky: She's just like the red flower we planted, remember? Lilac: Yeah. 'Course Ah do. Rocky: Lilac, you were so close to all our friends. We all be your friends again and clear your name. (Lilac smiles but she remembers when she strike Rocky) (Flashback) Lilac: Sugar Pup! Rocky: *Grunts* Lilac: Sugar Pup... (Flashback ends) Lilac: No. Ah can't. Skye: Don't go, Lilac! (See For the First Time in a Week (reprise) ) Woody Attacks (Rocky lightly holds his heart and lies down) (Lilac looks at him) Lilac: *gasps* Bumbleberry's voice: Rocky! Skye! (She runs over to them) Skye: Bumbleberry. (Ariel floats over) Bumbleberry: Are you going to be okay, Rocky? Rocky: I'm okay. I'm fine. Lilac: Yuh see? This is why Ah have to stay here, alone. Rocky: You don't have to. Lilac: But can yuh stop these plants? What power do yuh have that can stop me? Skye: Lilac, you are not a bad guy. And we're not leaving without you! Lilac: Yes, yuh are! *sigh* Ah'm sorry. (She suddenly uses discarded leaves, bark, branches, and logs and creates a giant 'Timber Wolf') Woody, have them leave, but don't hurt them. (Woody picks them all up and tosses them out) Skye: *Angrily* It is not nice to throw anyone around! (She picks up a pinecone) Bumbleberry: Hold it, fiesty wings! Skye: Okay... *angry grunts* (She throws the pinecone at Woody) Woody: *Angry snarl* Bumbleberry: See? Now you made him mad. Ariel: I'll distract him, you guys run! (They run off) (Her flower begins pulling on her) No, not you, Rosy! This just a whole lot HAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRDDDDEEEEEERRRR!!!! (Rocky, Skye, and Bumbleberry run through the woods as Woody chases after them) (They lose him and reach a tall cliff) Rocky: Now what? (Bumbleberry smells something) Bumbleberry: There's a giant patch of flowers at the bottom. It will be like landing on one of your soft cushy thingies. Rocky: You mean a pillow? Bumbleberry: What's a pillow? (They hear rustling in the bushes and get scared) (IThe rustling is really coming from Ariel, getting pulled by her red flower) (She stops it from pulling her flower from pulling on her) Ariel: Rosy! I said stop it! (She shakes her flower) (She notices the others) Oh, hey, guys. Pretend you never saw any of that. Say, we lost Woody back there. (Woody appears behind her) (She notices him) Hi, Woody, we were just talking about you. Woody: *Angry Snarls* (Off-screen, he kicks her over the cliff) Rocky: ARIEL! Ariel: HURRRYYYY!!! (The trio is frozen with fear as Woody slowly takes step towards them) (When he's in their space...) Woody: Don't... come.... BAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!! Skye: We won't! (She pushes Bumbleberry and Rocky over the cliff and jumps off) Rocky's Blossoming (At the bottom is a giant pile of flowers) (Rocky pokes his head out of them) Rocky: It is just like a pillow. (Bumbleberry appears out of the flowers) Bumbleberry: What is a pillow? (Skye jumps out of the flowers) Skye: It's that soft cushiony thing! Bumbleberry: Oh. (Ariel frantically jumps out the flowers) Ariel: Rosy? Rosy!? Where is Rosy?! Bumbleberry: Try your hands. (Ariel sees that she's holding her flower) Ariel: Oh. Of course, I was just messing with you. Bumbleberry: *sarcastic* Of course. So now what? Skye: Yeah, now what? Rocky: *frantically* Oohh nooo!! She tossed us out! How are we supposed to get her back now!? Skye: She just so scared. Rocky: But there's still the preserve and-- Bumbleberry: Hey, don't worry. Someone will make it happen. (She looks at Rocky and gets concerned) Worry about your fur. Rocky: Why? I just had a bath a few days ago while-- Skye: No, it's.... blooming. Rocky: What do you mean? (A bunch of purple flowers start to bloom on his back) (He notices it) I'm literally blooming flowers! Why? (He sticks his toungue out) And... *pant* *pant* I feel... hot.... Bumbleberry: I know what to do. Follow me! Skye: Where? Bumbleberry: To see my friends. SKye: The love experts? Bumbleberry: Yep. Flora can help you. Rocky: How do you know? Bumbleberry: I saw them do it. I guess Chase didn't explain this to you. (They all follow her) Ariel: You know, I consider myself a love expert. Rocky: I don't doubt it. (Meanwhile, Chase is running through another part of the forest) (Little Hootie is flying with him) Little Hootie: Hoo, hoo, hoo! (Where are you going) Chase: I'm going to see some little friends. Little Hootie: Hoo? (Who) Chase: Hoo? Oooh... "Who?" I can't say it yet, but I can say they love flowers. The Flower Faries (Again) (Later that night, Bumbleberry is leading the group to where her friends are) Ariel: Look, Rocky, the sky is awake. Skye: Of course I'm awake. Ariel: Not you, Skye, I'm talking about the sky with all the stars and the moon. (Rocky is slowly walking and heavily panting his tounge) Rocky: It's so... hot.... Bumbleberry: Must be an effect of the flowers. Rocky: Go ahead.... get me wet.... I'll even do what I fear to get cooled off.... Ariel: Okay! (She sees a beach bucket nearby a spring of water) (She grabs it, but then a brown pup grabs it with his mouth) (Chase to be exact) (Chase and Ariel tug-of-war over the bucket) Paws-off the bucket, pup! Chase: *muffled* It's my bucket! Ariel: I need to borrow it! Chase: Well, I need it! Ariel: I need it more right now! (The others notice this) Skye and Rocky: Chase? (Ariel and Chase stop tugging) (They let go of the bucket) Chase: Skye? Rocky? What are you guys doing here? (Ariel grabs the bucket and floats over the spring) HEY! Skye: Don't worry. Ariel is our friend. (Ariel scoops water into the bucket and pours it on Rocky) Rocky: Ahhh.... that feels much better.... (He shakes the water off) (Chase notices the flowers on him) Chase: What happened to you? Bumbleberry: No time to explain. C'mon! (Chase, a little clueless, follows her with the others) Chase: *whispers to Skye* Who is this? Skye: *whispers* Her name is Bumbleberry. She'a fox, and she's can talk to trees. Bumbleberry: I can hear you guys; I got big ears. Ariel: I don't have ears...... or a nose.... Bumbleberry: Well, let me say a few things about them. I did say that they are friends. But they are more like family to me. You see, when I was a small kit, I lost both of my parents. Skye: I never knew that. Bumbleberry: Well, we got separated and when I tried to find them, I never could. Chase: You lived by yourself? Bumbleberry: Nope, I have all my friends. But then one day, my new family just took me in. And the truth is, I want to protect them from strangers; that's why I want to make this forest a nature reserve. Now they actually very smart, sweet, and funny. But... they are jumpy, a bit ambitious at times, embarassment causing, and stubborn, and-- Skye: They sound wonderful. And I'm saying that because I'm your friend. Bumbleberry: I've grown onto to you, haven't I? *Giggles* (She leads them to the meadow of the Flower Faries) (The faires are asleep in the flower buds) Now meet, my family! (Skye, Rocky, and Ariel are just staring at the flower buds) Skye: Her family is... flower buds? Ariel: *whispers* She's crrraazzyyy.... Bumbleberry: How are you guys? Lilly, I didn't recognize you. Ducky, hey, you're back from the migration. Ariel: Rocky, I'll distract them while you run. *normal, but loud voice* Hi Skye's family! It's so nice to meet you! *whispers* Because I love you, Rocky, I insist you run. *Louder voice* Gee, you guys are... beautiful. *whispers* Why aren't you running? Rocky: Uh... I'm gonna go. Bumbleberry: Don't go! (The flower buds glow and bloom) (The Flower Faries come out of the flowers) Fairy 1: Bumbleberry's home! Faries: Bumbleberry's home! Ariel: Bumbleberry's home! Wait, her name's Bumbleberry? Fairy 2: How about a bath, huh? Bumbleberry: Later, but tell me, where's Queen Flora? Little Fairy 1: She's napping still, but look! I made a sprout! Little Fairy 2: I made my first flower necklace. Old Fairy: My wing has healed. Little Fairy 3: Bumbleberry, look how I can fly! (She flies around her) Bumbleberry: Wow, you're getting good. Skye: Faries? Chase: Yeah, they're the Flower Faries. (The faries notice them) Fairy 1: It's Chase. And he's with his girl! Fairies: Hooray! (The fairies pick up Chase and Skye and carry them over to the middle of the meadow) (Bumbleberry walks over to Rocky and Ariel) Rocky: Huh? Bumbleberry: They're love experts, so they know when love makes a match. Rocky: So Chase and Skye are a love match? Bumbleberry: Looks that way. Fairy 1: Now let's see. Cute eyes, good hearts, strong teeth. Yes, of course, you two are perfect for each other! Chase: What!? (He blushes) Skye: But that's not--- I mean, uh-- (See Fixer Upper (Fairy version) ) Rocky: *Groans in pain* (He falls down as flowers start to bloom on his belly) Bumbleberry: Rocky! (She catches him) He's burning up.... (Queen Flora flies over to them) Queen Flora: There is enchanted magic here. Bumbleberry: Your highness. Queen Flora: Bring him closer. (Bumbleberry helps Rocky walk over to her) Rocky, Lilac has placed seeds in your heart. They are slowly draining your life away. If they're not removed, you'll become stone forever. Rocky: What? Chase: Can you help him? Queen Flora: I'm sorry, I can't. If it was his tail, it would be easy, but I can't do his heart. Only an act of true love can save a heart. Fairy 1: How about a true love's kiss? Rocky: But-- how? Skye: Charming! We have to get to Charming! Rocky: Right! *Groans* (He falls down as more purple flowers bloom on his chest and around his neck) Chase: Rocky! (Skye and Chase help Rocky onto Bumbleberry's back) Skye: Let's hurry! Rocky: C'mon, Ariel! (Ariel floats over to them and hops on Bumbleberry's tail) (They all run back to Adventure Bay) Ariel: Time for Skye to kiss Charming! Who is this Charming!? Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts Palace Infiltration (Meanwhile, Charming leads the infiltrators towards Lilac's palace) Charming: We are only here to find Skye and Rocky! Be on guard, and no harm is to come to Lilac! (Kelvin's bodyguards looks at each other in disagreement) (They all see Woody in front of the entrance) (They tried to attack him, but he gets really furious now) (The bodyguards see Lilac peeking throught the moss curtain) (She soon runs inside the palace) Man 2: There she is! Come on! Man 1: I thought we weren't pay to talk! Man 2: Not around Kelvin! Now move your legs! (They both run pass Woody and into the palace) Charming: Hold it! (He runs over to the palace) (Woody jumps over to him, but he misses and falls down below) Woody: Arrrooooooooouuuuu...... (howling fades as he falls into the unknown) (Meanwhile, Lilac is cornered by the bodyguards) Lilac: Please, don't... (One of them fires an arrow at her) (One of the throny vines takes the hit and shields her) Ah'm sorry for this. Vines, protect me! (The men fire more arrows at her) (The vines all takes each and every shot) (Lilac then has the vines ties up one of them and the tries to push the other out of her palace and into the chasm below) (Charming runs over to her) Charming: Lilac, don't be the monster they fear you are! (Lilac realizes what she's doing) Lilac: Don't shove him into the chasm now! (The vines lift the bodyguard away from the cliff) (The other one aims an arrow at Lilac) (Charming makes the arrow miss and hits the cherry blossom chandelier) (The chandelier falls in Lilac's direction) (She swifly dodges it, but she trips and falls down) (She's unconscious) (The screen goes black) (To Be Continued) (click here for next part) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts Category:Frozen